kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inhale
dedede are we sure he can't gain copy abilities? it's possible that he can. he just never gained them in his fights against kirby. it is possible that he just doesn't want to. but if he can't,there is a chance that we will eventually learn the copy ability technique as well. Check the related quotes section. There should be a quote along the lines of "Dedede is already perfect" that states that he cannot gain Copy Abilities. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 23:15, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Super smash bros isn't part of the kirby canon i am pikapika200 (talk) 14:50, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :As far as we're concerned, the Kirby species, along with a few select others, are capable of gaining Copy Abilities. King Dedede is just good at inhaling. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:08, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Yes, and while it's true that Smash Bros. isn't part of Kirby canon, it does give true facts about the characters. Dedede has never been shown to gain Abilities in every game he appeared in, as he's not part of the Kirby species. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 16:59, July 8, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan gooey is not part of the kirby species either. oh,and copy abilities work completely differently in smash than in kirby games. "Dedede has never been shown to gain Abilities in every game he appeared in, as he's not part of the Kirby species." well,if that's the case,then "gooey is not part of the kirby species and thus should not be able to gain copy abilities. also,"dedede is already perfect" cannot be a fact because the word "perfect" is an opinion word. also,it doesn't tell facts about what the characters do in their franchise but rather facts about their moves in this game. while it's true he can't in any game so far,i have a feeling he will be able to in a future game. if he becomes able in a future game,from whom will he have learnt the technique? Dude, Iqs said "only a few select others", and Dedede is NOT one of those few. There is no evidence to suggest that Dedede can copy Abilities, he can only inhale. And smash DOES tell true facts through trophy descriptions (perhaps the tip wasn't the best example). Just because you think he can doesn't mean he can actually do so. Besides, if Dedede were to have the ability to steal powers, why wouldn't he try to do that? Dedede cannot use Copy Abilities and, therefore, will not gain them in the future, even if you think so. I just don't see that happening. Not to mention that this is a wiki for facts, not for theories or thoughts. Now, please can we stop this argument? I don't want to waste my time arguing over if Dedede can use Copy Abilities or not. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 20:34, July 8, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan talk pages are like comments. the purposes of comments on a wiki is not for things to be added to the trivia section,but to discuss things. the purpose of a talkj page is to discuss thing. oh,i should go to discussion for that. oh,and dedede is obviously an idiot. and none of his trophies mention anything about copy abilities,but they do mention vigorous training. his inhale isn't natural. it's from vigorous training. so if the inhale technique can be gained through training,so can other related techniques. "''Dedede is the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. While he says he's king, Dedede prefers no administrative functions and the citizens of Dream Land continue to live as they always have. He's able to suck in air and fly like Kirby does, but only as a result of vigorous training he undertook after being bested by Kirby." ''i am pikapika200 (talk) 04:03, July 9, 2018 (UTC) Small mistake you made there. The trophy is actually talking about Dedede training to be able to hover, not inhale, as he knew how to do that already, since he uses it while fighting Kirby in Kirby's Dream Land. The trophy states that he learned how to hover AFTER being bested by Kirby, but Dedede knew how to inhale before being bested by Kirby. Anyway, while it's true that Dedede learned how to hover similarly to Kirby, that does not mean he can simply learn how to use Copy Abilities. After all, how do you learn how to steal your enemies' powers by eating them? Sure, Gooey and the Animal Friends (when with Kirby, except for Star Allies...kind of) can use Copy Abilities, but nowhere in the series does it state that they learned how to do it, so how they can use Copy Abilities is a mystery. And yes, I do suggest you move this to discussions, which you already did. It just feels a little strange talking about Copy Abilities on the Inhale article instead of...the Copy Ability article. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:55, July 9, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan